


this burden came to me and it’s made it’s home inside

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Category: The AM Archives (Podcast), The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The College Tapes (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Multi, caitlin finds out abt damien: the fic, good for me ig, idk how this happened but this is twice my wordgoal now, thank you tbs server for being my cheerleader, there is like one line about how joan is in a poly relationship but its very important to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: The stranger had dark black hair, a bit curly and on the long side. Maybe he was growing it out? He had icy blue eyes and there was a pair of sunglasses resting in his hair. He was wearing a hoodie and an old looking t-shirt. His jeans were slightly ripped and he looked almost caught off guard to see Adam, a mix of rage, frustration and maybe a hint of fear in his eyes. Caitlin couldn’t help but notice the scars on his face.This person seemed dangerous and they were staring directly at her best friend.-Caitlin finds out about Damien: the fic(Title from Monster by Imagine Dragons)
Relationships: (why was that not a tag before im upset at this), Adam Hayes & Caitlin Park, Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels, Caitlin Park & Damien, Mark Bryant & Caleb Michaels, Mark Bryant/Oliver Ritz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	this burden came to me and it’s made it’s home inside

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thank you lots for clicking on this fics and thank you to the tbs server for cheerleading me on about this!
> 
> cws are in the end notes!!

“What else?” Adam asked Caitlin, fairly loud. 

  


“Adam! There are other people in this store!”

  


“It’s  _ fine _ , Caitlin, it’s not like they care.”

  


She added a bag of pasta to the shopping cart. They’d been roadtripping for a few days now, touring around with just the two of them. Caleb was away with Mark and Oliver for the week so they’d decided to take a trip of their own.

  


“Alright, did you get the soup?”

  


“No, I didn’t, because canned soup is disgusting.”

  


_ “Adam.” _

  


“Ughhh.  _ Fine _ , I’ll get it.”

  


“Thank you.”

  


Caitlin moved to the next aisle to get some veggies when she noticed someone staring at them. At Adam specifically. She raised an eyebrow and looked the other over.

  


The stranger had dark black hair, a bit curly and on the long side. Maybe he was growing it out? He had icy blue eyes and there was a pair of sunglasses resting in his hair. He was wearing a hoodie and an old looking t-shirt. His jeans were slightly ripped and he looked almost caught off guard to see Adam, a mix of rage, frustration and maybe a hint of fear in his eyes. Caitlin couldn’t help but notice the scars on his face. 

  


This person seemed dangerous and they were staring directly at her best friend. 

  


So she walked over and cleared her throat.

  


“Can I help you?” she said, crossing her arms at him.

  


He blinked, as if he snapped out of some sort of trance. “Sorry- What?”

  


“I said, can I help you.” she mused, sounding cold.

  


“Look, kid, I don’t know what you’re goaling at here, but-”

  


“Why are you staring at him like that?”

  


“What?”

  


“Adam. Why do you look so mad at him?”

  


There was that frustration again. “You know the kid, huh?”

  


“Yeah, Yeah, I do. Why the fuck are you staring at him like you’ve seen a ghost?”

  


He raises an eyebrow.

  


“Because- Ugh. Forget it, this isn’t your business, Sherlock.”

  


“I’d say it is, actually-”

  


“If you’ll excuse me, I have stuff to do.”

  


He moves to walk away from her.

  


“Hey now-”

  


“Bye, kid.”

  


He turns and walks into another isle. She whispers a curse under her breath and turns around to go find Adam. They can talk about this later. 

  


She finds him in the tea and coffee aisle.

  


“Adam!” she calls.

  


He startles and turns to face her. “Jesus, Caitlin. Don’t scare me like that.” he said. He picked up the bag of instant coffee powder that he'd dropped and put it in his cart. 

  


He looked back at her and furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?” he questioned.

  


“What- Oh no, it’s fine, we can talk about it later.”

  


“Caitlin.”

  


“Fine, fine. There was this guy… I dunno, he looked kinda creepy and he was staring at you.”

  


Adam tilted his head. “Well… Okay. Gross, but as long as he doesn’t approach me, it should be fine.” he muttered. 

  


Caitlin decided to not push it. They could always talk about it later. 

  


So they continued their grocery shopping. They were in the dairy aisle when Caitlin heard a crash. She flinched and turned around to see Adam, looking panicked. He’d dropped the bottle he’s been holding into the car with a loud crash and was almost frozen. 

  


“Adam? Are you okay, man?”

  


His hands gripped the edge of the cart tight, tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

  


“Adam?”

  


She moved over, reaching for his hand, only to feel him flinch away.

  


He staggered back a little, his fight or flight reflex triggered. He fumbled for his phone and dialed a number Caitlin couldn’t see. 

  


“Adam, what’s wrong?”

  


And then, he was speed-walking away, out of the store and just abandoning his cart there. 

  


* * *

  


Oh god.

  


Oh fucking hell, this wasn’t happening. That- That was- No. No, this wasn’t happening. 

  


He put the phone to his ear as he stalked out of the store. 

  


“Ugh-” Caleb groaned, sounding tired. “Adam? What is it?”

  


“Oh thank god, Caleb-”

  


“Adam. Adam, what’s wrong?”

  


“I- I’m- This isn’t- It isn’t-”

  


“Hey… Hey, shhh, breathe, Adam, it’s okay. What happened?”

  


“I’m- Caitlin and I were- we were getting groceries, and I just-”

  


He let out a choked sob as he unlocked the car, aware that his makeup was smudging. He moved inside and just let himself collapse onto the back seat. 

  


“Deep breaths. It’s gonna be okay, I promise.”

  


“I’m- God, Caleb, he- he was there-” he stammered.

  


“He? He, who’s he, Adam?”

  


Adam shivered and curled in on himself.

  


“Damien.”

  


“Oh my g- Are you alright, did he hurt you?”

  


“I- I’m fine, not hurt. I don’t know if he’d even s- seen me. I just- God, I left Caitlin back there, she’s got to be so c- confused.”

  


There was some noise on the other side of the phone and Adam could vaguely make out Mark’s voice.

  


“Are you okay, your emotions are a mess-”

  


“I- Yeah, I’m fine-”   
  
“You’re not fine, you’re so worried it makes me skin scraw, Caleb.”

  


“I’m- Fine, I’m worried, okay? Of course I am.”

  


“What’s going on, who’re you calling?”

  


“Adam.”

  


“What’s happened?”

  


“Adam he- he ran into Damien-”

  


“He  _ what _ ? Is he okay?”

  


“He’s fine, just startled.”

  


“Do you know where he is?”

  


“I-”

  


His voice became clearer. 

  


“Where are you?”

  


“Ehm- I’m- Hold on, I’ll text y- you the address.”

  


Adam lowered his phone and wiped at his eyes, shooting Caleb a text with the address of the grocery store.

  


At that moment, Caitlin opened the car door. Adam flinched for a second at the sudden noise and then relaxed when he saw her face.

  


“Hey, can I come in?” she asked gently. He nodded and she carefully sat down next to him. She didn’t say anything when she saw that he was still calling.

  


“Alright, got it.” Caleb mused from the other side of the line. “I- Mark wants to go there, to make sure you’re safe. Is that okay?”

  


“Please…”

  


“Alright. Call if something happens, please?”

  


“I will.”

  


“Alright, love you.”

  


“Love you too, Caleb.”

  


And the call ended.

  


“Are you-” Caitlin spoke up again. “Are you alright?”

  


Adam wiped his tears off on his sleeve, smudging his eyeliner even further.

  


“I’ll live.” he muttered with a sad laugh.

  


“Do you- Do you want to talk about it?”

  


Adam bit his lip, hugging his knees. He shook his head. “Not- Not now. I’m- I called Caleb and Mark overheard us so he wants to come over here to make sure I’m-  _ we’re  _ safe.”

  


Caitlin carefully reached out her hand to rest next to Adam’s and he took it. 

  


“That’s alright.” she said. “Feeling a bit better?”

  


He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just run out like that-”

  


“Adam. Something about that guy must’ve triggered you. It’s not your fault, alright?”

  


He moved a little to lean against her and she put her arm around him.

  


“I’m sorry, I just- God, I was going to tell you, but I didn’t want it to be like this. It’s just… It’s hard- It’s hard to talk about, I guess? Hard to think about. It’s scary.”

  


Cailtin drew small circles on his back. “That’s alright, Adam. Whatever experience you had with that guy, it must’ve been traumatic. It’s… It’s okay to feel scared when you see him, or panic like that. Your brain just… Wants you to run.”

  


“I thought Caleb was the one with the psych masters.” Adam muttered into her shoulder.

  


She laughed a little. “You pick up some things.” she muttered.

  


They just fell silent after that, Adam leaning against her as he slowly calmed down.

  


After a while, a car pulled up near them. He assumed that Caleb and Mark (and Oliver?) were there, then. 

  


And sure, after a minute or so, the car door opened. He flinched at the sudden cold.

  


“Oh thank god you’re okay.” He heard Caleb sigh in relief. 

  


Adam carefully sat up from where he’d been leaning against Caitlin and wiped at his eyes again.

  


“Are you- Can I touch you?” Caleb asked gently.

  


Adam bit his lip and then nodded.

  


Caleb pretty much pulled him out of the car and into his arms. “God, I was so worried-” he stammered, just holding Adam close.

  


Adam, in turn, melted into Caleb’s arms and tried his absolute best to not start crying again. 

  


He then heard Mark and Oliver.

  


“I don’t see anything, Byron! He’s not here.”

  


“Look  _ harder. _ ”

  


“ _ Ugh. _ ”

  


“Oliver, come on. We have to know if he’s still… y’know, here.”

  


“I’m an Alchemist, I’m not  _ Superman _ , Byron! I can’t see through walls!”

  


“Jesus Christ-” Mark groaned. “Maybe if you actually  _ tried _ , you would accomplish things in life.”

  


“Gee, thanks, mom.”   
  
_ “Oliver.” _

  


“Alright, alright,  _ fine _ . I’ll go inside, see what I can find out.” Oliver snapped and then began to walk towards the store. “Control freak-” he added under his breath

  


“I heard that!”

  


Mark turned his attention to Adam. 

  


“How are you feeling?”

  


“I- Better? Better than before. Calmer, I think.”

  


“That’s- that’s good.”

  


“Yeah.”

  


He turned to lean back against Caleb instead of hugging him so he could face Caitlin. “I- I should explain, huh?”

  


Mark shook his head. “Not until we get you home first. And until Oliver is back. God forbid we accidentally forget about him, I would never hear the end of it-”

  


Adam smiled a little.    
  
“Alright, but I mean. Caitlin and I still have to set up our spot and everything.”

  


“You could come back with us. We’re in that cabin, remember?” Caleb mused from behind Adam.

  


“Yeah, I’m with Caleb.” Mark said. “That sounds like the best idea. A working kitchen and radiators.”

  


“Should we take my car or…?” Caitlin questioned.

  


“Why don’t you three take your car, Oliver and I can take his back.”

  


“Sounds like a plan.”

  


* * *

  


Adam was sitting in the backseat with Caleb while Caitlin drove them towards the cabin Mark had mentioned. He’d given her directions and the address, just in case.

  


Adam had his eyes closed as he leaned against Caleb, just focussing on the rising and falling of his boyfriend’s chest under him.

  


“Is it a nice place?” Adam questioned, trying to break the silence. No answer.

  


“Caleb?”

  


Silence.

  


Adam opened his eyes. 

  


“Earth to Caleb?”

  


“Oh- Ehm- Yeah, totally-” Caleb said, lowering his hand very quickly.

  


Adam sighed. “Caleb, are you alright?”

  


“I’m fine, Adam, I mean, considering what you went through-”

  


“Don’t downplay it, Caleb.” Adam protested. He sat up a little straighter and took Caleb’s hands in his. 

  


“Were you picking at them again?”

  


“I-”

  


“Caleb…”

  


“Look, I know, I know, but this whole mess just- God, Adam I was worried and then Mark got bickering with Oliver, and of course he’s on edge about Damien and I know his anger wasn’t like- anger-anger, but y’know, empath feedback loop and god I just-”

  


“Caleb.”

  


Caleb looked back up at him.

  


“I’m fine. And so are you. It’s never going to happen again, okay? Never. I promise.”

  


Caleb put his arm back around Adam and sighed. “But what if I-”

  


“No. Shush. You won’t.” 

  


Adam glanced back at the scars on Caleb’s hands and sighed. He took Caleb’s hand in his and gently pressed a kiss to one of the bigger ones. 

  


“I love you. And we’re gonna be okay.”    
  
Caleb relaxed and laced his fingers with Adam’s.

  


“I know… I love you too.”

  


* * *

  


Oliver sighed as he turned the corner. “Are you gonna say anything or are you just going to sit there moping the whole time?”

  


“I am not-”

  


“Oh come on, Byron, I’m not stupid.”   
  
“I would disagree-”

  


“Seriously though, man, what’s up? Do you need to talk, or…?”

  


“I- I mean, maybe? I don’t know, I haven’t really had to face this part of my life for a hot second, Oliver.”

  


“Look- I’m sorry, Byron. I’m not really good at this whole hartfelt thing but… I mean, you know I’m here if you need something, right? If you need someone to talk to.”

  


“Yeah. Yeah, I know, Oliver, and I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, it's just- It’s a lot.”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Oliver took another turn. 

  


“Thanks, though.”   
  
“Hm?”

  


“Y’know. For offering a listening ear. It- It’s nice, I guess.”

  


“Oh.” Oliver blushed. “Well. You’re welcome, I suppose.”

  


“...Who’s the dork now?”   
  
“Oh I swear to god, we were having a moment, Byron!”

  


“What moment? All I saw was that dorky smile on your face.”   
  
“I swear, you are insufferable-”   
  


“You love it.”

  


Huh.

  


“I suppose I do.”

  


Mark laughed. “Oh my god, you did it again, that is adorable-”

  


“I am  _ not _ adorable.”   
  
“Uh-huh, sure you aren’t.”

  


“I’m n- Oh fuck-”

  


Owen quickly steered the car away from where it was about to hit the sidewalk. 

  


Mark chuckled. “The universe has spoken. Keep your eyes on the road.”

  


“Byron, I swear to God-”

  


* * *

  


Caleb unlocked the door to the cabin and they swiftly moved inside. 

  


Adam let out a small relieved sigh. “Ah yes… Warmth.” he mused softly.

  


Caleb laughed. “Am I not warm enough?”

  


“No, Caleb, you’re always cold. I’m sorry, but these are the facts.”   
  
“Oh, you wound me~”

  


They both broke off into giggles. 

  


Caitlin walked in after them. 

  


“I suppose we just… Sit down? Wait for Oliver and Mark?”

  


“I suppose so.” 

  


So the three of them sat down. 

  


Caleb took the left side and pulled his legs up on the couch, hanging them over the arm rest so everyone else still fitted on the couch with him.

  


Adam sat down next to him, linking his fingers with Caleb’s and chuckling when he rested his head on his shoulder. 

  


Caitlin claimed the other side of Adam and smiled when he leaned against her. She put her arm around him and suppressed a chuckle when he leaned into it.

  


Then they heard the doors open.

Mark smiled when he saw them laying tangled together on the couch.    
  
“I see you’ve made yourself at home already.”

  


“Yup!”

  


Mark chuckled. He then remembered why they were there and took a deep breath. “Would anyone like something to drink?”   
  
“May I suggest hot chocolate? It’s freezing outside and this seems like a loaded conversation.”

  


“Only if you actually make it yourself and don’t Alchemy your way through it.”

  


“Hey! No fair, why have these powers and not use them?”

  


“I swear to god, Oliver, get your ass in the kitchen, I will teach how to do it properly-”

  


Adam chuckled to himself. 

  


“Have they been doing that the whole time you’ve been here?”

  


“Christ, yeah, it’s cute, sure, but Jesus-”

  


Caitlin laughed. “Yeah no, I get that.”

  


They sighed and a silence fell.

  


Adam shifted a little to sit up straighter and took a deep breath. 

  


“Ehm- I mean- Should we wait for Mark and Oliver?”

  


Caleb bit his lip. “I- If we want to tell the  _ whole _ story… We should probably wait.”

  


“Right. Right.”

  


He startled when his phone started ringing. 

  


“Who is it?”

  


Adam groaned. “Fuck- It’s Annabelle. Do you think she knows?”

  


“Wait, are you serious?”

  


“Yes, yes, Caleb, I’m dead serious, why would I joke about- Ugh, no, sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you-”

  


“Aren’t you gonna pick it up?” Caitlin said. 

  


Adam groaned. “Oh fuck it. Why not. I’ll put it on speaker, but don’t say anything, please.”

  


He picked up the call and hit the speaker button.

  


“Hey, Annabelle.”

  


“Hi, Adam! I just wanted to check in with you. You know… I know you’re traveling with your friend and I figured… Maybe you could stop by?”

  


“Annabelle-”

  


“I know we aren’t on the best terms, but I want to make up, Adam! Please.”

  


“Where are you?”

  


He decided to blatantly ignore the look Caleb gave him for the time being.

  


“I can text you the address, if you want it.”

  


“That sounds nice.”

  


“Thank you, Adam. This means a lot.”

  


“I know, Annabelle. So can I just… Stop by whenever?”

  


“Just text me when you want to come. You’re always welcome.”

  


“Alright.”

  


“Cocoa’s ready!” Oliver called for the kitchen. 

  


“Who was that?” the voice from the phone spoke.

  


Caleb gave Adam a plain ‘I told you so’ look and Adam stuck his tongue out at him.

  


“It was just one of Caleb’s friends, Annabelle, he made us drinks.”

  


“Adam, I know I’m not your mother, but it’s two in the afternoon, don’t you think it’s a little early for that?”

  


“I- Jesus, no, he made us cocoa, Annabelle, Jesus Christ-”

  


Annabelle chuckled. “Suuuure-” she teased

  


“I’m serious!”

  


Two voices entered the room.

  


“I swear to god, Oliver, get that disgusting spoon thing away from me-”

  


“Well, you won’t let me use my ability so I’ll have to result to dirtier tactics-”

  


“Oliver! Fuckin- I swear to god, that shit is burning hot…” Mark trailed off. “Why does everyone feel so tense in here?”

  


Adam sighed. “So much for speaker phone then.” he muttered, putting the phone to his ear.

  


“Were that-”

  


“Yeah.”

  


“Adam, why are you-”

  


“That isn’t your business, okay? I’ve already got two overprotective parents, I don’t need a third.”

  


“Adam-”

  


“Do you even care? You’re just… You want to fix this so badly and then every time you mess it up by making comments like that!”

  


“Adam, please-”

  


“No! Ugh, you aren’t going to be different, are you? It’s always the same. God, why do I even try?”

  


“No… No, it’s not like that, Adam, I promise. I can- I can change. I can.”

  


“Then why don’t you?”

  


“I- I don’t-”

  


“ _ Bye _ , Annabelle.”

  


He hung up the phone and groaned.

  


“Ugh, Jesus, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn’t it?”

  


He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. 

  


“I suppose we better get talking then…”

  


“Right.”

  


Adam sighed and sat back down next to Caleb.

  


“So… Where do we start?”

  


“I eh- You know those scars Caleb has on his hands?”

  


“Yeah? They’re from football, right?”   
  
“I- Not exactly?”

  


Caitlin furrowed her brow. “What are you talking about, Adam? How else would he have gotten them?”   
  
“Beating someone’s skull in-” Caleb muttered.

  


Caitlin’s eyes widened and Adam elbowed him. 

  


“That’s an oversimplification, Caleb, and you know it.”

  


Caitlin took a deep breath. “Wait, so the scars on that guys face-”

  


Caleb gave her an empty smile. “Yours truly.”

  


“Why would you do that? I mean, sure, he looked kinda shady, but what happened?”

  


“I-”   
  


“He tried to kidnap me.” Adam murmured.

  


“ _ What? _

  


“Yeah…”

  


“God, now I really wish I’d decked that guy-”

  


“Cailtin!”

  


“ _ What _ ?”

  


“No, I’m with Caitlin on this one.” Oliver piped in. “Guy sounds like an asshole.”

  


“You’re not wrong.” Mark murmured. 

  


“So- So what happened?”

  


“He wanted to… I dunno, use me as leverage? Against Annabelle.”

  


“My god, Adam- No wonder you panicked.”

  


“Yeah-”

  


“But I mean- He didn’t succeed, right?”

  


“Yeah, I’ve got Caleb to thank for that.”

  


Adam smiled a little as he leaned back against Caleb. Caleb put his arm around him and let out a small sigh.

  


“He almost  _ died _ , Adam.”

  


“But he didn’t. And god knows what would’ve happened if you hadn’t stepped in like that.”

  


“But, I-”    
  
“Caleb. You won’t do that again. You have way better control now, remember?”

  


“I- I mean, I guess so.”   
  
“Adam’s right.” Mark said. “You won’t do that again.”

  


Caleb nodded a little and just pulled Adam close again.    
  
“So this is what third wheeling feels like.” Caitlin deadpanned.

  


Mark laughed. “God, I felt that. I mean, before… everything it was always me, Joanie and whoever she’d be dating that week.”   
  
“Dr. Bright was like that?”

  


“Like what?”   
  
“Like… Like she brought a new person home every week.”

  


“I mean, not anymore. She’s happy with the relationships she has now, but, yeah, she was like that before.”

  


“I really can’t imagine that.”

  


“Yeah, no, me neither.”

  


Adam took a deep breath and turned a little to face his friend.

  


“So… Caitlin, do you want the whole story?”

  


“I-” She hesitated. “Maybe later. When you’re up to telling it.”

  


“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t-”   
  
“Adam. I don’t need Caleb’s ability to read your emotions. Give yourself a break.”

  


“Fine…” he muttered. 

  


His phone started making noise again and Adam startled. “It’s Annabelle.” he muttered, quieter this time. 

  


“Do you want to-”

  


“I probably should…”

  


He got up and pressed a kiss to Caleb’s forehead before walking into the kitchen and putting the phone to his ear.

  


“Hey.” he said quietly.

  


“Adam!” She sounded almost surprised. 

  


“What is it, Annabelle?”   
  
“I just… wanted to apologise. That was a rude thing to ask and I’m sorry.”

  


“It’s not me you should be apologising to.”

  


“Yes, well, I don’t exactly have Mr. Bryant’s phone number and even if I did, I doubt he would let me say a word before he hung up on me.”

  


“Annabelle.”   
  
“Right. I’m sorry, Adam, I’m- I’m trying to do better, I am, but I just-”   
  
“Old habits die hard.”

  


“Yeah.”

  


Adam sighed. “I’m- I’m sorry about yelling earlier, it’s a- it’s been a long day.”

  


“It’s alright, Adam, I can understand why you were upset.”

  


A pause. 

  


“May I ask what happened today? You sound exhausted.”

  


“Gee, thanks, Annabelle-”

  


“I didn’t-  _ Please  _ talk to me.”

  


“I- Only if you promise you’ll talk to me as my aunt, not as ‘Deputy-Director Wadsworth’.”

  


“Alright.”

  


“Me and Caitlin were shopping to get groceries and-” Adam took a deep breath. “We ran into Damien.”

  


“You  _ what _ ? Are you alright?”

  


“I’m fine. We’re fine- He didn’t do anything, I saw him and just sort of… bolted.”

  


“Did it look like he’d noticed you?”

  


“I- Maybe? Caitlin said that he was looking at me, so probably.”

  


“Alright, where are you now?”   
  
“I- Caleb was staying in this cabin with Mark and Oliver? I called him once I was outside and Mark wanted to come pick us up just in case.”

  


“And you weren’t followed?”

  


“I don’t think so? Honestly, Annabelle, Damien looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I don’t think he was expecting to see us… So it was probably just an unlucky coincidence.”

  


“I know, just- Please don’t go out on your own for a while? Just to be safe.”

  


“Yeah- Yeah, I will.”   
  
“Thank you.”

  


“No problem, Annabelle. I do actually care about my own wellbeing sometimes.”

  


She chuckled. “ _ Ha ha _ .” she said softly. Her voice went serious again. “Please promise me you’ll tell me if you see him again soon.”

  


“I will. Promise”

  


“Thank you.” There were some rustling noises on the other end of the line. “Duty calls I suppose-” she muttered. “Stay safe.”

  


“You too.”

  


And then the phone call ended.

  


Adam walked back into the living room to find Caitlin and Oliver rambling at each other about conspiracy theories. He chuckled and moved back towards the couch. 

  


He leaned his forehead against Caleb’s shoulder and smiled a little.

  


“Mmm… Love you.”

  


Caleb put his arm around him and pulled him close.

  


“Love you too.”

  


“Alright is anyone gonna drink that cocoa or should I?”   
  
“Oliver!”   
  
“What? It’s just a question-”

  


Caitlin chuckled.    
  
She gave Adam a small smile. “Thanks… for telling me.”

  


“Oh- Ehm- You’re welcome?”

  


“You don’t have to sound so questioning-”

  


“Shut up, Caleb-”

  


Caleb smiled and Adam let himself focus on Caleb’s breathing again, feel the steady rising and falling of his chest. 

  


It was nice and calming and it  _ had _ been one hell of a day.

  


Just one thought filtered through Adam’s brain before he passed out.

  


_ I wish I could stay here forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> cws: panic attack, yelling, mentions of damien's past actions (specifically attempted-kidnapping), guilt, swearing (duh), not-ideal family relationships (specifially ellie and adam), talk of violence, talk of food, talk of scars, talk of trauma (please tell me if i missed any)
> 
> thank you sm for reading!!  
> please leave me some kuddos and/or comments, they always make my day
> 
> big love and stay safe <33


End file.
